Mon pire cauchemar
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: John Watson raconte ses cauchemars, et la façon dont ils influent sur sa vie. Particulièrement la nuit. T pour ne pas prendre de risque. SLASH !


**Bonjouuuur !**

**Note de l'auteur 1 : **En ce 18 Juin jour de ... Bac de Maths (mouhaha, je vous ai bien eus !), je vous offre ce petit OS que j'ai pas mal travaillé.

**Note de l'auteur 2 : **SPOILERS DU LIVRE !

**Note de l'auteur 3 : **Par pitié, reviewers anonymes, laissez une adresse !

**Disclaimer : **_rien n'est à moi. Ni Sherlock Holmes (soupir), ni John Watson (re-soupir), ni même les acteurs qui les jouent (va se pendre)._

* * *

**Mon pire cauchemar :**

Il m'arrivait de me réveiller en pleine nuit. Mes songes étaient troublés par des visions cauchemardesques qui me hantaient et me tiraient brutalement du sommeil. Je ne criais jamais, pourtant.

De mémoire, les cauchemars avaient commencé après mon retour de la guerre en Inde. Je revivais à la lumière de la lune les affres que j'avais subies. Néanmoins comme tout rêve, ceux-ci déformaient la réalité des évènements que j'avais connus. Mais leur incongruité ne les empêchait pas d'être très éprouvants pour mes nerfs et ma santé.

Holmes, même s'il m'entendait me lever et marcher de long en large dans ma chambre, en quête du repos qui me fuyait, ne faisait aucun commentaire sur les cernes qui apparaissaient parfois sur mon visage et entouraient mes yeux de teintes légèrement violettes.

Après l'affaire Blackwood, pourtant, mes songes avaient changé de direction. L'explosion qui m'avait cloué au lit pendant plusieurs jours me jetait au visage ses charbons incandescents dès que je m'assoupissais. Selon l'un de mes collègues, il ne s'agissait que du choc de l'accident. Je le pensais également, mais ces rêves ne disparurent jamais vraiment.

Bientôt, nous résolûmes l'affaire et la vie redevint aussi normale et paisible qu'elle pouvait l'être avec mon compagnon. Mais l'ombre de mon mariage planait au-dessus de nu foyer que nous formions, et l'ambiance n'était plus ce qu'elle avait pu être, jadis.

Lorsque je déménageai pour m'installer avec Mary, les cauchemars s'estompèrent.

Irène Adler rendit visite à Holmes un mois après que j'eus déménagé. Je la croisai alors qu'elle gravissait les escaliers pour voir mon ami. Je descendais sans la voir, tête basse, après une énième dispute avec le détective, quand son « bonjour Watson », lancé d'une voix claire, me fit lever les yeux. Je lui rendis son salut, et lui souris. J'appréciais Irène, et elle m'appréciait également, mais il y avait _quelque chose _qui faisait que jamais nous ne pourrions être proches. Elle le savait et je le savais. Nous faisions avec, même si elle semblait avoir une meilleure idée que moi de ce qui nous empêchait de lier une amitié durable.

Aucun de nous deux ne s'attarda auprès de l'autre. Je continuai ma descente, elle poursuivit sa montée. Quelques secondes après, j'étais dehors, et elle, dans les appartements de Holmes.

Le soir, les cauchemars me reprirent.

_-Holmes !_

_Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi lorsque je criai. Néanmoins, il me tournait le dos. Sa main sur la taille d'Irène, il s'éloignait, en sens inverse. Il ne se retourna pas malgré mon appel, et les charbons ardents envahirent ma vision lorsque l'explosion m'emporta. Mon corps brûlé fut jeté à terre. Holmes ne s'était pas retourné. _

Cette nuit-là, je me réveillai en sueur. J'avais jeté les draps hors du lit. Ma jambe me faisait mal. Mais voir, sentir Holmes se détourner de moi comme il l'avait fait dans ce rêve était beaucoup mon supportable. Déchirant.

Je me levai et me vêtis à la hâte, sans trop savoir ce qu'exactement je faisais. Je voulais voir Holmes, m'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

La pensée traître s'insinua dans mon esprit qu'il serait bien chez lui, mais qu'il n'y serait pas seul.

Je descendis les quelques marches de mon escalier à la hâte et ouvris la fenêtre du petit salon. Il était à peine trois heures. La nuit, fraîche et étoilée, semblait trop calme pour mon esprit agité. Je restais là, accoudé à la rambarde, étouffant malgré le vent qui s'insinuait sous ma chemise, jusqu'au matin.

Peu après midi, sous le regard inquiet de Mary, je retournai à Baker Street. Holmes était là, assis sur un fauteuil, inerte et inactif, dans un état de léthargie avancé, comme c'était le cas quand il n'avait aucune enquête à résoudre. Seul. Il était là.

Je lui présentai mes excuses pour la violente dispute -mon mariage, encore une fois- de la veille. Il ne me les retourna pas.

Le soir, j'étais cloué au lit par un rhume des plus vigoureux. Ce cauchemar ne me quitta plus.

La mort de Mary ne m'affecta pas comme elle aurait du probablement le faire. Déjà, je n'étais plus l'homme soigné qu'elle avait connu. Mes cheveux avaient blanchi, j'avais pris du poids. Mais surtout, j'étais fatigué.

Lorsque, dorénavant, je me réveillais en pleine nuit, je restait couché, mais, si la présence de mon épouse ne m'apaisait pas, son absence ne me peinait pas non plus. Le sommeil était long à revenir.

Lorsque Mary décéda, je retournai presque aussitôt à Baker Street. Elle avait été une épouse formidable. Je n'avais été ni un bon, ni un mauvais mari. J'avais pris soin d'elle, j'avais exercé ma profession pour qu'elle ne fût jamais dans le besoin, et je l'avais aimé. C'était bien l'essentiel, non? Pourtant, une voix dans ma tête -était-ce celle de Holmes?- murmurait parfois que je ne lui avais pas totalement ouvert mon coeur, que je n'avais pas été pleinement présent à ses côtés, que ce fût avec mon cors ou avec mon esprit. Je repoussais sans cesse cette idée. Quand bien même cela était véridique, je ne pouvais me résoudre à y penser. On ne dérange pas les morts.

Le détective, lui, ne me fit aucun commentaire, que ce fût sur la mort de Mary ou sur mon retour précipité à Baker Street. Je lui étais grès de ce silence inhabituel de sa part. Ceci ne fit que renforcer l'estime que j'avais de lui, et mon amitié à son égard. Bien entendu, je me doutais qu'au fond de lui, même s'il ne le dirait jamais, la mort de mon épouse était une petite victoire sur celle qui lui avait dérobé son compagnon. Il avait toujours été opposé à mon mariage, et me voir revenir si vite auprès de lui avait dû être une immense satisfaction. Dans tous les cas, le sujet de Mary était -voilà une expression très à propos- mort et enterré.

Les cauchemars se modifièrent encore à l'occasion d'un des ces combats de boxe que mon ami affectionnait tant.

Il avait tenté de me cacher son escapade nocturne, mais, lorsque je fus parti à sa recherche, mes pas m'emmenèrent à contrecoeur sur le lieu de ces duels qui le passionnaient tant. Bien entendu, il finit par gagner. Il n'était pas plus blessé que d'habitude, mais, après tout ce temps passé loin de lui, je n'étais plus habitué à toute cette violence, tous ces risques qu'il prenait. Je n'avais même pas assisté au combat entier, mais lorsque Holmes sortit du ring improvisé, je l'apostrophai violemment, me permettant même de le saisir à l'épaule de et le secouer, approchant mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchassent presque, et fulminant, je le sermonnai comme on sermonne un enfant. Je ne m'étais pour ainsi dire jamais permis ce genre de comportement excessif et plutôt déplacé, mais les mauvais rêves me rongeaient, et je n'étais plus tout à fait l'homme qui avait quitté Baker Street pour se marier.

J'avais finalement soigné les quelques blessures de Holmes. Il ne pipait mot, et moi non plus. Enfin, je l'avais gentiment rabroué pour son attitude éternellement irresponsable, ce qui tenait lieu, il le savait, d'excuses que je ne pouvais me résoudre à formuler. En y repensant, alors qu'il était allé se reposer, je me sentis soulagé, satisfait, même. Depuis que j'étais retourné au 221, mon ami ne s'était pas drogué une seule fois. Je me reprochai un peu mon excès de rage incontrôlé. Tout allait pour le mieux, en fin de compte.

Lorsque je me couchai, je ne pensai pas un instant à mes songes.

_J'étais au sol. Mon corps brûlé me faisait atrocement souffrir. La main de Sherlock était toujours posée sur la taille d'Irène avec une délicatesse qui n'était pas familière au détective. _

_La seconde après que j'eus fait cette constatation, j'étais debout. Je poussai la femme d'un geste de la main, et elle disparut, s'évapora comme si elle n'avait jamais été présente. Mon ami ne dit rien. J'étais en colère, j'étais jaloux … Mais j'étais victorieux. Cette attitude ne me ressemblait pas. Holmes aurait agi ainsi, pas moi. Pourtant, je le sentais, je n'essayais même pas de me le cacher, c'était bien de ma personne qu'il s'agissait. _

_Je brandis mon bras droit, calciné presque jusqu'à l'os, et ma main abimée heurta la mâchoire de mon ami avec un bruit d'os cassé. Mais je n'eus pas mal. L'homme en face de moi, en revanche, s'effondra. J'attendis qu'il se relevât. Il ne le fit pas._

La panique qui secouait mon être entier me réveilla. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me remémorer son origine. Puis, je me mis à trembler. J'eus besoin d'un long moment pour parvenir à contrôler mon corps et à me lever. Dès que j'eus réussi, je me précipité dans la chambre attenante à la mienne. Partout, les murs semblaient plus hauts, la nuit, plus sombres, et les ombres, plus inquiétantes.

Lorsque je poussai la porte, j'entendis immédiatement la respiration de Holmes. Néanmoins, rapidement, je ne perçus plus que la mienne, sifflante et saccadée. Le souffle de la peur et de la douleur.

Je savais que ce n'était qu'un rêve particulièrement éprouvant, et ma raison, qui avait finalement repris possession de mon esprit, me poussait à retourner dans mon lit. Au fond de moi, je savais que même me lever pour m'assurer que Holmes était sauf n'avait aucun sens. Néanmoins, je ne rebroussai pas chemin. Je ne pouvais pas le faire tout de suite. Je devais m'avancer. J'avais besoin de toucher le dormeur pour le rendre encore un peu plus réel.

Ma main, intacte au bout d'un bras sans aucune égratignure, effleura à peine la mâchoire de Holmes. Mais je n'étais pas totalement rassuré. Une panique sourde était tapie en moi, le sang battait à mes tempes. Je ne pouvais pas partir. A moins que dire que je ne le voulais pas fût plus juste.

Brusquement, le corps du détective roula jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du lit. Abasourdi, et effrayé par la perspective qu'il pût me trouver dans sa chambre, je reculai d'un pas. J'avais tout à coup l'impression d'être un intrus, un voyeur. Mais il ne leva pas la tête. Un bras émergea des draps, se tendit, et deux doigts vinrent tapoter l'espace chaud et désormais vide à côté du corps du dormeur.

-Installez-vous, mon vieux, et arrêtez de perturber mon sommeil de la sorte. Vous pensez décidément trop fort.

Malgré son invitation, je ne bougeai pas. Une partie de moi psalmodiait qu'accepter de s'allonger aux côtés de mon compagnon serait également accepter _autre chose_. Ce serait comme avouer ce que longtemps j'avais nié, j'avais caché au plus profond de mon esprit et ce qu'encore, je ne pouvais admettre sans me dégoûter profondément. Simplement, les bras de Sherlock n'étaient pas ceux de Mary. Les bras d'un homme n'étaient pas ceux d'une femme.

Devant mon mutisme, Holmes soupira et s'étira. Alors, sa main se saisit de ma jambe. Sous la force de sa poigne, mon genou plia, et, malgré moi, je me retrouvai sur le lit. Il n'avait à aucun moment eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Il semblait détendu, et ce qu'il faisait ne semblait pas le gêner, cela avait l'air d'aller de soi dans son esprit. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre à la même décontraction, malheureusement.

Holmes maugréa :

-Encore ces satanés cauchemars, n'est-ce pas, Watson?

Il rabattit les couvertures sur moi. Alors, je me pelotonnai dans le lit, en tentant de dissiper le malaise qui m'habitait. Oui, encore ces cauchemars. Ce n'était que ça, finalement.

J'observai un instant son profil. Sa mâchoire était intacte.

Il m'arrivait de dormir avec Holmes. Dans ces cas-là, mes nuits étaient souvent sans rêve. Mais jamais je ne me résolus à lui avouer ce qui me poussait à finalement m'installer à ses côtés au milieu de la nuit, ce que, au fond de mon être, je commençais doucement à envisager. Je ne parlais jamais avec lui de femmes ou d'amour, et, lorsque certaines de mes clientes, qui étaient des habituées, et des personnes d'un certain âge, se permettaient une taquinerie à ce sujet, je déviais le sujet dès que je le pouvais. Holmes, de son côté, n'abordait jamais ce bords ardus qui lui étaient inconnus et totalement indifférents.

C'était d'ailleurs le principal problème que j'avais avec lui : il ne se répandait pas en paroles vaines, il agissait.

Lors de ma dernière nuit avec Holmes, je fis un cauchemar. Je fis LE cauchemar, le même que celui qui m'avait poussé à me rendre dans sa chambre pour la première fois. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mon ami m'avait assis et me tenait par les épaules. Fébrilement, je scrutai son visage, en tentant de reprendre ma respiration et de ne pas me laisser submerger par la panique. Sa mâchoire était intacte. Quand je levai la main droite pour toucher son menton, je m'aperçus qu'elle tremblait. Je la laisser retomber sur les couvertures. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, c'était incontrôlable. Comme la première fois, je paniquais.

Il m'embrassa.

Toutes les autres nuits, je restais dans ma chambre. Je n'en parlais jamais. Lui non plus.

Le dernier cauchemar fut le pire. Cette fois-ci il était totalement différent de tous les autres.

_Je voyais mon corps tomber, à l'infini, dans un trou absolument noir. Je voyais mon corps tomber à l'infini, mais je savais, je sentais qu'il toucherait le sol, brutalement, mortellement, à un moment. Pire, j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas réellement moi. J'aurais préféré être celui qui se précipitait vers la mort, mais, sous mes traits, c'était Holmes qui tombait. Lorsque le corps disparut de ma vue, je sus que c'était terminé. _

Mes doigts douloureux agrippaient les draps trempés de sueur. Je haletais, je tremblais. J'arrachai fébrilement la chemise que je gardais pour dormir pendant l'hiver, à la recherche de l'air qui me manquait. Mon corps poisseux me semblait étranger. Ce n'était pas moi qui gémissais, ce n'était pas moi qui frissonnais, ce n'était pas ma chambre, pas ma peau que je lacérais en quête d'un peu de calme. Ce n'était pas ma vie.

Holmes. Il ma fallait voir Holmes. Il me fallait me blottir dans ses bras, et lui dire, enfin. Je devais caresser son visage, passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Je l'aimais et il devait le savoir. Cette fois-ci, ma raison n'essaya même pas de prendre possession de mon esprit. Elle avait disparu. Envolée.

Titubant, j'allais jusqu'à sa chambre. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que ce panneau de bois. Lorsque je le poussai, il ne grinça pas sur ses gonds, et passa sur le tapis avec un léger frottement. Alors, je n'entendis plus que le silence.

Mon pire cauchemar n'en était pas un. Le corps de Holmes, enlacé avec celui de son plus grand ennemi dans une étreinte mortelle, gisait quelque part, au pied d'une falaise. Et je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus mal : qu'il fût mort, ou que ce ne fût pas mort corps qui agrippât le sien? Car, à présent, personne ne pourrait m'apaiser pendant ce cauchemar dont je ne me réveillerais jamais.

* * *

**Review? **

**N'oubliez pas, pour les anonymes, de laisser une adresse.  
**


End file.
